Boris's toughts of the White Ladys
by Marieanne18
Summary: A short little drabble of how Boris feels about the newest team that Voltaire forced him to train, their name the White Ladys.


Boris and the White Ladys:

Who could be nominated as the most evil man in the world? Many would say Boris. But when it came down to Boris to say who he fought was the most evil, then the answer was Voltaire. For who else whold force someone to keep four teenage girls under control? Well, to bee honest many. But Boris was sure that no girls in the whole world was as catasthropic as the White Ladys.

To understand what was going on you need to know the following: after the Bega insident Voltaire had escaped and was now pulling the strings for a new bivolt project, which meant that Boris once again had to take orders from him. And Voltaire wanted him to train his new team the White Ladys for the upcoming worldcampionship. To understand why this had Boris going nearly insain you had to know a few more things, such as:

1. Tala Ivanov hade twin sister named Talia.

was more hot tempered that her brother and more bossy too. She would try to boss Boris around and she actuly sucseded most of the time.

2. There was a girl named Iris who could use the strowblitz attack.

3. Iris did not have much of a conscience and did therefore not hesitate to blow things or people up.

4. Talia and Iris where togehter and both where maniacs.

5. The third member was their friend and, even tough she was the nicest of the girls, she could bee plain creepy somethimes, her name was Karske.

6. after the ffirst world tournmaent Boris hade maneged to ge a hold on some of Ray's DNA, and hade mixed it with Bryans, an so created Ryan.

7. Ryan was a very sweet girl who loved icecreem and was very cute both to the personality and the looks. Therefor did Boris have a hard time saing no to her, and the fact that she allways whanted to know about her "parents" didn't realy help to ceep her under coltrol.

Just so you know, put this girls togheter as a team and they break havoc big time. As it was now Boris had have to put up with them stealing his creditcard and go shopping, or in Ryan's case buying icecream (he hade no idea where she had goten thet from, both Ray and Bryan hated icecrem), and them being normal teenage girls, which was nearly more than he could cope with. He had goten a realy hard time when Iris and Talia discovered sex, it had taken him a whole week to get them to realise why they souldn't do it where Ryan could spot them, he realy didn't whant to have to explain it to her (she may look like a teenage girl, but her personality was about a eight years old's, whitch was rather impressing since she actuly only hade been alive for nearly tree years) and he hade long time ago given upp controling them, they did what they wanted and he couldn't do anything to stop them, face it.

Then they hade arived to Italy. Boris didn't understand why they had to go there in the first place, but he did it anyway. It hadn't seem that bad when they arrived. Ryan hade wanted icecream and had out of pure curiosity asked a lots of questions to him, nothing unnormal there. Talia and Iris hade stolen his creditcard and gone shopping, and then made love so loud that his earplugs merly had maneged to ceep the sound out. Karske hade gone for long walks and taken care of the house hold. All had been absolutly normal until Enriqe, the womanizer from the Majestics hade seen Karske, he had fallen hoplessly in love with her. And called her a godness. After a tour to an optic, since she was woried he needed glasses, whitch he didn't, her telling him he was mad (Karske wasn't a beuty, she had near to no breast, hips like a boy, looked like she was starved no mather how much she ate, and her shoulderbones where a litle deformed since birth), and finely Talia and Iris pushing her forward to a date with Enriqe, they hade started dating and where now in a serius relesionship, whitch meant that Boreis had lost his last sane teammember.

So to put it short, Boris was in hell and his only hope was that they would be convinced to change side in the upcoming worldchampingship that they were going to be in, this was actuly the first time he wished for a team to betrey him. Gods, not even MingMing had been this tiresome, and that said a lot.


End file.
